The response of permeable rabbit gastric glands will be measured in terms of (a) response to ATP with or without mitochondrial ATPase inhibitors; (b) response to redox acceptors such as methylene blue; (c) Fab anti ATPase fragments. Tissue culture methods for preparing confluent stem cell monolayers will be continued. Pepsinogen measurements will also be carried out.